Year of the Spark: May 25
by Sparky Army
Summary: He didn't want to go, but decided he would. For her. Another story for Year of the Spark!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

**A/N: **So I was going through my list of ideas and came across this one, and my sis said I should do it because she wanted me to write a fic that didn't have a happy ending. Not that this has a sad ending, but the Sparky in this is one-sided. Sorry! Please read and review. I'd love to know what ya'll think.

* * *

**Il l'a aimée**

By saphiretwin369

John Sheppard was walking on the sidewalk, heading for the café just down the street when he spotted something – well _someone_ – inside the jewelry store he was passing that made him stop dead in his tracks: Elizabeth Weir.

He had known her since they were little kids. At first she annoyed him. With her smarts and how proper and goody-two-shoes she was. It seemed that every teacher loved her and though he would never admit it, he was jealous. Even in middle school when he was the best in math, she still got all the attention.

Then high school when he was struggling in French, she had tutored him. Of course, he hadn't wanted her to, but she was the only one smart enough that was willing to and he didn't want to fail the class. So every Tuesday and Thursday after school they would walk together to his house and because neither wanted the awkward silence, they chatted. About school, sports, the weather, what they wanted to do after high school, their interests, anything.

When they got to his house, he would politely offer her something to eat or drink and they would sit closely at the table. She would attempt to get him to understand the grammar and laugh at his pronunciations of the foreign words. He would, in turn, tease her. Usually about being so smart; a living dictionary.

But it was those moments after school that he realized how much he liked her laugh and her smile. She suddenly wasn't annoying anymore. Her smarts just contributed to her already perfect personality. Halfway through their senior year, he had to admit it – he had a crush on Elizabeth Weir. Something he'd never thought would happen.

They had become good friends and hung out. And yet John could never get the courage to ask her out. He valued their friendship and didn't want to do anything to jeopardize what they had.

March came around and John finally convinced himself to just risk it. Just go up to her and ask her to prom. Except the class period before he was planning to do so, a friend informed him that someone had already invited her. When he asked who, his heart had sunk. Simon Wallace. The guy that John had been starting to think Elizabeth might like.

So he had asked someone else to the dance instead.

Though it hurt to see them together, John hadn't let it get to him. He told himself that high school romances never worked out and he would get his chance. He just had to wait.

High school ended and college started. He kept in touch with her. He dated other girls but never let any of the relationships become serious. Until two years went by and Elizabeth was still with Simon. It hurt at first. To move on. He wasn't even sure why it hurt so much either. She was just a high school crush. She wasn't that special. It wasn't like he loved her. Right?

And now it was another two years later. He'd still kept in touch. But he didn't email or call her as often as before the two year mark.

Looking through the glass window, he watched Elizabeth and the man standing next to her who he recognized as Simon. She pointed to something in the case in front of her. The jeweler behind the counter unlocked the case and pulled out the item. It was a ring.

John couldn't look any longer and turned away, continuing on his way. He walked into the café and refused to think about what he saw. Studying the menu intently, he tried to distract himself. It worked for the moment, but the next day he could not ignore it. Because he had gotten something in the mail. A white card inviting him to the wedding of Simon Wallace and Elizabeth Weir.

He didn't want to go to the wedding. He didn't want to see her become someone else's wife; see her become Elizabeth Wallace.

But then he realized that she wouldn't have invited him if she didn't want him to come. So he decided to go after all. For her. He would smile and congratulate her and just be glad that she had found someone to make her happy.


End file.
